1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices used for information communication terminals such as computers or mobile phones, a display device having a pair of substrates is widely used. As such a display device, in recent years, a flexible display device has been developed. Such a display device uses a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate in which TFTs are formed on a flexible resin substrate or a color filter substrate in which color filters are formed on a resin substrate.
Regarding a method of manufacturing a flexible display device, JP2006-185679A discloses a method in which a TFT mother substrate and a counter mother substrate are bonded to each other, and a TFT substrate and a counter substrate are cut for each display region.
In cutting of the TFT substrate and the counter substrate, a method is employed in which, if the substrates are glass substrates, the substrates are broken along grooves formed on surfaces thereof. However, in a case where a resin substrate is laminated on a glass substrate, there is a problem that it is hard to break the substrates.